


Destiny

by catname



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22118077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catname/pseuds/catname
Summary: A short story about my OCs:Ares Bobberino Steelwho is a husband of Defender Starlight Glimmer and their daughterUsagi StarainMore information and story context here:Galaxy Pony Universe





	Destiny

Ares was sharpening the favorite crayons of little Usagi and she was eating her breakfast milk with crunchy while spinning her dad another story from the kindergarten. When the yellowish glow appear behind his daughter. He know this light. Usually his wife would appear with it, but not this time. He immediately realize the situation. His thoughts circle around one sentence: “Don't look back don't look back don't look back don't look back don't look back don't look back…..”

\- Huh? - Usagi notice the concern on her father face and follow his sight. 

Ares rush like striking lightning and grab the center of light as fast as he can.The light fade away. He throw it into shelf and close it a bit to strong. The splinters fall on the floor. Passed a very confusing for Starain minute of silence. Neither she or her father move. She was staring at him and he was staring distant ahead. He didn't stop pressing on the shelf doors.

\- Dad…? - Usagi try to break the tension in the air.

\- Hymm? - Ares turn at her and try to fake a smile.

\- What's going on? - she asked.

\- Nothing, keep enjoying your breakfast. - he respond in most casual voice he could get out of himself in this situation.

Usagi didn't buy that at all, she take a spoon, but was still glancing at her father suspicious. Ares didn't move from his position next to the shelves. He wish it was a school day he could sent her away already, although maybe it's better if she stay close, where he can reach her. He dive into his thought again when his douther ask:

\- Do you think mom will be back before her birthday next week?

Steals clenched his teeth.

\- I don't know Usagi. - he started panicking - Why don't you go upstairs and draw something for her?

Usagi likes creating new things that was a good bait.

\- Can I use the glittered glue? - she was already putting her bowl into sink. 

\- Sure, just watch out this time.

Starain happily take the glue from living room and went upstairs to her room. Ares open the shelve very slowly and carefully. Small brown stone was still glowing. Starlight have the blue one, didn’t she? So she must be fine. It is just a mistake. ...but if so, why didn’t she come back yet?

The day pass quite as it usually do. Only Ares was more irritated then usually and have out of character moments of spacing out which worried and intrigue Usagi at the same time. She would check out the shelves when she thought he wasn’t looking. Her father knows she would do that. She was always over curious. He relocate the stone. She knows there was something going on. And he knows she is a clever little brat and what is worst she is stubborn. Yes, they know each other well. For sure she will ask questions soon and she will want to know the truth eventually, but he wasn’t ready to answer, he wasn’t sure he have the answers.

The past would just repeat in his mind, reminding him how it all started.

It was supposed to be the best day of his life. He achieve one of his dreams and become the tournament winner which mean he get the degree of martial art master. Starlight still didn't get why he refuse to use magic and like the physical combats so much, but she was still there. Cheering on him, push him to be better and train more, rising his spirit at trainings and occasionally arguing the judges who give him not high enough score. She was his light and he want to believe he was her.

They were supposed to celebrate. Steal made reservation in that restaurant she like and make sure that the ring is save in his suit pocket. They were on the way already when the bright light appear in front of them. The stone was glowing and flowing closer to Starlight. Then in another burst light this filthy part machine creature come out. He started explaining the situation and with each word Ares saw how his girlfriend eyes are burning in more and more excitement. The hybrid invite Glimer to his world. She ask Steal if he is okay with it, if he don't mind. Maybe if at that moment he say what he really thinks what he really feel… Maybe the things wouldn't go as they did. But how could he say no to her? She support him on every step and finally the destiny has given her the proposition she was so eagerly awaiting her whole life. To go beyond the known. To become someone greater. How could he stay between her and her desire? And so he let her go. He stay strong and smile while she disappear in light. He ate alone and go back home alone.

The already forgotten feelings of freezing in heart from times before he meet Starlight return like an old friend stabbing his back with sharp knife. She was gone for three days and when she come back she would talk about all off those new fascinating possibilities she discoveries for hours. She was so happy and he was so naive. Her training starts almost immediately. She would be gone for days, appearing only for short moments. After trainings there begins the missions. She go into battles and on wars. He try to support her. He try, but it wasn't easy. He propose to her and they get married, but even then she would disappear for weeks, sometimes without a warning. He wake up in the morning and in panic check if she is still beside him. He was finishing work and couldn't be sure if he will reach her at home or if she at least left him a note this time. He would turn back just to find out that his wife is no longer on the same planet. 

He was so thrilled when the doctor say she is pregnant, but she wasn't. She keep thinking about the missions in which she won't be able to help. Eventually her best friend among Defenders would find the solution and ensure Starlight that they will manage and that that's exactly why they are fighting. For these future generations they have an ability to rise. Those were the peaceful times. The good times. They would spend evenings together without sudden alarms or nuisances. They would go on long walks and eat each meal together. They would go to bed cuddling and wake up next to each other.

And when Usagi was born - the murderous ring master Callous Resolve as he was called on ring, cry of happiness maybe for the first time in his life. It was all he could dream about. He achieve his goals, he have a loving wife and an adorable little daughter. For him that was fulfillment, but not for Starlight. Once Starain make her first steps and wasn’t tied down to her mother - Gilmer start disappearing again. Ares on his own rise Usagi to the best he could, but he never have the best childhood experience himself, not even to talk about good father figure model in his life. So he make a lot if mistakes. Other parents at school would gossip about him and the children scared of his face expressions make up stories about him being a boogeyman who eat kids. They wouldn't play with Usagi saying that she is a monster to have such father. The fact that Usagi posses great magic powers after her mom which she uncontrollably use when in emotions wasn’t helping either. Ares wasn’t a magician, he didn’t know how to help and Starlight wasn’t around enough to teach her daughter. Some magic users among their friends try to help, but they couldn't offer much as most of them live far away.

He didn’t even notice when the evening come. His daughter went to brush her teeth and he was still sitting beside the table and thinking what he should do and what he should tell Usagi. He make himself fifth cup of coffee, it paradoxically calm him down. Then he notice the light outside. “Finally” he thought and rush outside. What he saw wasn’t what he expected. 

The enormous creature of dragon muzzle, tiger like body and countless of fox tails was slowly, archly in almost negligent way walking to met him. Steel was prepared to kick this four times higher beast right between the eyes any second now.

\- Where is my wife scumbag?!

\- I come because the stone appear here.

The blood boiled in pony veins.

\- Where is Starlight?!

\- She was chosen wasn’t she? - the creature turn it’s muzzle at house.

Ares wasn’t going to answer first.

\- Is she still alive?!

\- What did you do with the stone?

\- I asked if my wife is alive!

\- She knows what she sign on! - the hybride growl.

Ares freeze for a moment. His mind was only able to focus on the hatred and sorrow. If only they turn away at that time. Why he couldn’t be enough. If only she didn’t seek the greatness so much. If only this monster didn’t show up!

\- You kill her! - shouted Steel

Hybrid roar and the smoke comes out of his nostrils. 

\- How dare You! - he hiss right in front of Ares.

\- I dare much more, freak machine. - pony was ready to make a high kick no matter what kind of dangerous substance came out of the hybrid. 

It back out a bit and look down on the pony.

\- So selfish. So ignorant. So pathetic.

He keep hissing quietly, but loud enough for Ares ears when he finally spear him a look:

\- Starlight would be disappointed.

\- You didn’t know her.

\- Oh, really? Maybe you didn’t know her as good as you think.

That was the line. Ares rush ahead. The creature just take up it’s clawed paw in disdain to pinch the pony, but Stell suddenly turn and slide tackle over the rage of creature limb. He growl. One of the tails glow and the winter air show off around the creature muzzle. Ares was charging at him again while he step on ice which appear from nowhere. He triple and only then the hybrid was able to actually pinch him to ground. 

\- We need her power! She is going with me!

\- She is a child! - he shouted furiously rampaging under the clawed mass - I will not let you take her!

Ares spin and hit the muscle joint of the creature. The clench release a bit, enough for pony to get out, distance and take a fighting position. The hybrid show of its sharp teeth on which the toxic saliva starts to drool. One of its tails glow violently, it was ready to attack as well.

\- Stop it! Both of you! - another personage appear in the circle of light.

It was a graceful zebra of brown stripe carnation. Her gleaming of power eyes, strong yet scared body and dangerously looking potion mixtures attached to the belt suggest she is an outstanding warrior, but the wrinkles on her face and limping back leg clearly say that she go through way too many hard battles. 

\- Have any sensing, Eternal! - she speak up to hybride.

Then she turn at pony:

\- Steel, we are not going to take her away. We just want to know.

He didn’t say anything. He just hide his eyes by looking down.

\- Bob - she pat him on the shoulder - We ju- 

\- We need her power. - cut in Eternal.

\- She is a child! - Ares got back to defending mode.

\- Eternal! Stay down! - the zebra reprimand the hybride in a tone that suggest she wouldn’t hesitate to use force as her next argument.

He shake of his muzzle, but didn’t say anything more.

\- I will not let you take her.

Zebra hug him and put his head on her shoulder.

\- Bob...

Eternal lingeringly snort in a distance. Zebra give him a look.

Ares just clenched his teeth.

\- Please, Zafirie… - he hide in her shoulder - She doesn’t need to know. Just take the stone away.

Zebra try to comfort him by patting him.

\- You know it doesn’t work like this…

\- I don’t care! - he break away from her hug and look her straight into eyes.

All that was in there was helplessness and pain.

\- She is my daughter for Luna sake! She is my only child! The only thing that I have left! - the tears force into his eyes.

Zafirie reflect the sadness of his eyes and hugs him again.

\- I know. - she forced him into an embrace again - I know, Bob. We will figure it out. I will find the solution. I am good in those, am I not?

Eventually Ares cool out. Zafirie smile warmly and placidly at him. 

\- I think you should go talk with her first, Ares. She need you.

He just nod and he go back home wiping his face like a moron.

The doors of Usagi room were slightly opened. He knock quietly when going in.

\- Starain… - he didn’t know how to start.

\- She is not coming back, is she? - Usagi didn’t look at him.

He was kinda grateful. His body was shivering and his legs feel like they were made of jelly.

\- Starain…

He railroad himself to move and sit beside his daughter on the bed. 

\- I am so sorry… Starlight… Your mom… She was… a great pony. She loves…

\- She left you. She left us!

She does. And that was the reality. Was he supposed to say “no”? Lie so obviously into her eyes? At the moment like this? She would see thru this anyway. She was a smart child, too smart. He was afraid of the the day he won't be able to follow her like he couldn't follow Starlight and it might be that this day just came. But if he say “yes”, if he admit that pain of his, will he become the reason of her hating her own mother? Was he allowed to that? Did he wanted that? And was it fair to decide for her? To push his feelings on a child? Or to restrain her sorrow? Will she hate him as well? Was there any way he could not lost her today? He wasn't good in this emotional crap. He never was. So he did what he know he can do. He say the truth. The one he was sure of.

\- Usagi. The stone is yours. I can’t take this burden from you. ...this destiny. They want you to go with them. I say I won’t let them. I say I won’t let you. But you have a right to choose. They need you. The universe need you.

\- Dad... I… I think I want that…

He close his eyes. It was too much. He couldn't. That wa-

\- But I don’t want that now...

He look at her full of hope. “My little girl. My beloved little girl”

He hug her.

\- I love you, Usagi.

\- I love you too dad. - she hug him back.

Outside Eterna was walking side to side, growling at the house direction. Zafirie 

\- She should go with us! She should start training! We need her stone!!

\- You are so long on this battlefield and yet you still have a problem to understand, ancient. Darkness is clever, it doesn’t strike right forward. She may be a Defender light now, but she was a light way from the day she was born. Take that brightness away and the darkness will consume more than you can imagine.

\- You are right, I don’t get it. - he scoffed.

She look at him sad, cus she know he really doesn’t and that worry her very much. That was yet another sign that his biological parts were becoming weaker. He was becoming machine more and more. He wasn’t showing it in his words, but Starlight death kill yet another piece of him. His heart shrinks again. She sigh painfully. This time they lost much more than just a member of Defenders. They lost a light and the darkness was just above the corner, rising in power.

Eternal already teleported while she looked up at the window of Usagi room once more. The brown light burst brightly. She smiled. Future. That’s on what they should be aiming at.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope You enjoy reading~~! x3
> 
> My twitter: [@catname](https://twitter.com/catname11)  
> My DA: [catname](https://www.deviantart.com/catname)


End file.
